Electronic devices are becoming smaller and more powerful, with more functionality packed into a smaller physical footprint. The power of these electronic devices and their capabilities imply the use of a fully featured data entry element to allow a user to access these capabilities. Providing these capabilities to a user makes the design of the data entry element challenging. Input devices of larger electronic devices can be used, at the expense of wasting the potential small footprint. Small input devices can be used, but these small input devices tend to be limited in functionality and difficult to access. One method for allowing input of a wide range of items is to list items for user selection, but this requires menu lists of unwieldy length.